Nothing But Romance And Drama!
by CrimsonLove11
Summary: Dont have description yet cus dont know the plot! but Subject 2, title and description are probably gonna change! i'll let you know the previous title though so you'll know which one it is! so here's what chapter 1 is about:  Kissing, mr. anderson   more!
1. Kisses, Tickles and MrAnderson!

**Pairing: Kurt/Blaine**

**Rating T**

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Hey Gleeks! This is my first glee fic so I hope you like it! Enjoy! P.S: I don't own Glee! Wish I did! :D **

**Please R&R! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurt's POV:<strong>_

It was a Saturday, we weren't doing anything interesting. Wait scratch that! We were doing something interesting, we were spending time together.

And that's something I want us to do every day.

Oh I love Blaine! He is by far the best boyfriend ever!

I know it sounds soppy but I've always been a silly romantic.

We were in Blaine's room, I love his room!

But I wish he would let me give it a makeover! Makeovers are like crack to me.

But every time I try to persuade him he keeps saying he likes his room exactly the way it is.

And he's right its his room so he should decorate it the way he wants…. But maybe just a bit of leopard print on the walls….no! think of something else! No makeovers!

I need something else to distract me!

I'm just sitting on Blaine's bed pretending to do algebra homework while he's at his desk on his laptop.

Its then that I realize I've been staring at him for about 10 minutes when I was pretending to study! Damn him and his cute face!

I look at my homework.

I haven't even started it yet!

I quickly scribble down some answers and try to stay focused. but my eyes keep flicking up towards him, then back down to my paper. He's going to notice soon.

Up-down-up-down-up- Crap! He noticed! He's staring at me!

I quickly stare at my paper and pretend to be thinking about the questions.

I hear him get up from his chair.

He's coming over.

He sits down on the bed and takes my hands in his.

He just stares at them for a few seconds while tracing patterns on the palm of my hand.

He then starts tracing his finger up my bare arm to the sleeve of my t-shirt. He then starts _tickling_ me! I squeal and fall backwards on to the pillows but he is merciless.

I scream and squeal as he tickles my sides, my arms, my neck and my stomach.

I'm so glad his parents aren't home!

He lays on top of me and pins my hands above my head.

Then tickles under my arms.

I give a shriek and squirm away from him but he holds me in place.

"Give up?" He asks me.

"Never!" I shriek.

He grabs my foot and pulls my trainer off. He then starts tickling the sole of my foot.

I scream and thrash about wildly but he is relentless.

He seizes my other foot and does the same, tucking both of my feet under his arms.

I give a wild yelp and wriggle and kick.

"Do you give up now?" He laughs.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I shriek, not able to withstand any more of this torture.

He laughs again and flops back down on top of me, landing on my stomach.

"Oof!" I exclaim.

He just laughs again and puts his face close to mine.

I stick out my bottom lip but my heart is thumping faster.

"What's wrong?" He asks me, shocked by my pouty face.

"I don't like it when you tickle me." I answer, giving him my best puppy look. My heart pumping at a rate of knots as I realize how close we are.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He mumbles with a smile on his face.

"I don't think that's good enough." I answer, With a smile twitching the corners of my mouth up.

He smiles and brings his face down so close that our noses touch.

"Sorry." He whispers as he presses his lips lightly against mine.

I give a sharp intake of breath at the contact of his lips against my own, even though he only brushed them.

He pulls away slightly but still so close our noses are still touching.

A small whimper escapes my lips involuntarily.

He chuckles slightly and brings his hand up to my face.

He traces my eyes and nose with his finger then stops at my lips.

He gently runs his thumb over them but stops when he sees my teeth gently resting on my bottom lip.

He gently pulls it out from under my teeth.

"As sexy as that is, you shouldn't do that." He says to me, looking me straight in the eyes.

He chuckles slightly as he sees a blush run across my cheeks and bends down closer so our lips are only inches apart.

"Your beautiful when you blush." He mumbles. As he pressed his lips against mine even lighter this time.

When he pulls away I can feel him staring at me but my eyes are closed as I savour the of when his lips were on mine.

I open my eyes ever so slightly and see him staring at me.

I lean up and kiss him without thinking.

He kisses back, deepening the kiss.

I slide my arms around his waist and lock them together behind his back.

Blaine sighs and brings his hands up to cup my face, pulling my lips impossibly closer to his.

Gently he starts stroking my cheek as I run my hands up and down his back.

I pulled him closer to me and locked our ankles together.

Blaine pulled one of my hands away from his back and intertwined it with one of his.

I sighed happily against his lips.

I felt his tongue swipe lightly across my bottom lip then pull back with a sharp intake of breath. He became very still.

I pulled back slightly.

"Blaine, love, what's wrong?" I breathed.

"I didn't want to…I was afraid you might…..I….." he sighed.

I reached up my hand and stroked his cheek.

"Yes?" I asked. Curious now.

"I thought I had gone to far." he mumbled looking anywhere but my face.

I paused for a moment.

I stroked his cheek gently again and tilted his chin up so he would have to face me.

He still wouldn't't look at me.

"Blaine look at me." I tried to make my voice soft but it was hard when I was trying to be serious as well.

He didn't't for a few seconds then obliged.

As soon as his eyes met mine I lunged forward and fastened our lips together trying to get him to understand that he hadn't gone to far, even for me.

He pressed against my lips roughly then pulled back slightly but still close that our lips were still touching.

I pressed our lips together again and ran my hands carefully through his gelled hair.

Blaine finally relaxed and started kissing me back, resting his hands on my hips and pulling me closer.

I ran my tongue gently over his bottom lip which earned me a shocked gasp.

I chuckled into his lips as I ran my tongue over his mouth again, more roughly this time.

He opened his mouth to let me in and I ran my tongue across his top teeth. I felt a shudder run down his spine. He gingerly swiped his tongue across my bottom lip again and when I pressed harder into the kiss he did it again. I opened my mouth to let him in.

Our tongues battled for dominance but ended quickly as I won.

We roamed each others mouths, not leaving anything unknown.

Suddenly we heard the front door slam as Blaine's parents arrived home.

We sprang apart and sat up on the end of the bed.

I grabbed my book which had fallen on the floor and pretended to study as Blaine half tip-toed half ran to his desk.

Just as he sat down his bedroom door flung open and there stood the tall, burly figure of Mr. Anderson in the doorway.

"Oh….Hello Kurt" said Mr. Anderson with a disapproving frown on his face.

"Hi Mr. Anderson." I smiled looking up from my paper.

"How many times have I told you!" He half yelled, coming in to the room and standing next to the bed.

I saw Blaine start to rise from his chair.

"Call me Derek!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, hi Derek…" I said laughing weakly.

"Better." he said through still gritted teeth. "We're having our supper now Kurt, you have to leave."

And with that he exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

By now Blaine was standing up straight, fist clenched.

I sighed.

"I know your dad doesn't like me Blaine but he's not that bad." I said getting up and wrapping my arms around my boyfriend.

Blaine returned the hug.

"You don't know him as well as I do." He mumbled.

- 30 minutes later -

_**Blaine POV:**_

"Honey come down! Supper is ready!" His mum shouted from the kitchen.

"coming I Shouted.

I got up from my desk and ran downstairs.

There were candles on the table and roses in a vase.

"Uh mum what's with the…..Festivities?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well honey about that….there's a girl coming over for dinner. She's nice, suitable and we know her family well. We want you two to get to know each other and maybe well…Bond." She answered casually.

My mouth dropped open.

"You mean like a….like a…a…a.." I stuttered trying to get the words out.

"A date, honey it's a _date_" She said more casually than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! Find out what happens on the date and how Kurt reacts when he finds out about it in the next chapter! REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED! Just so you know this is the longest chapter i have ever written! :D<br>**


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

**Hey guys! 22 visitors to this storie! if everyone who visited wrote a review, even if it was just one word then id have 22 reviews already! which would encourage me to write a new chp tomorrow! thing is i might not write chp 2 if no review cuz no point continuing a story if i dont know if people like it!  
><strong>


End file.
